


【铁虫】大叔的爱

by ETE_77



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 噬元兽：秀？我让你再秀？
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	【铁虫】大叔的爱

到场仅十分钟，彼得·帕克就后悔自己来参加托尼·史塔克的生日派对了。这个挥金如土的男人完全把自己的生日过成了纽约上流人士的一日狂欢节。政界与商界名流云集，把托尼的豪宅挤得几乎水泄不通。

从前，对于一个出身皇后区的高四生来说，彼得表示被邀请到任何一个以史塔克的名义举办的派对都是他梦寐以求的机会。但现在情况不一样了——彼得觉得自己当时一定是疯了才会答应那个比他大十来岁的男人提出的交往请求。准确地说，那根本不是请求，而是要求。

“看着我，小孩。我知道你暗恋我很久了，从什么时候开始我不追究，但你现在最好说出来，因为这是你最后的机会——好吧，那我就默认你把发言权交给我了。听着，我要你留在我身边。当然不是指生活上的照顾或工作关系……我是说成为‘唯一’，你明白我的意思吗？如果你向我表白我就会答应你，所以现在你的回答是？”

彼得愣在原地十秒才反应过来托尼在向他表白。他捏了捏自己的脸确认自己没在做梦，然后发觉他的脸热得几乎烫手。彼得本以为自己的那点小心思不会被发现，因为对方可是托尼·史塔克——史塔克工业的领头人，最受世界欢迎的超级英雄——怎么可能在意还只是刚刚结束在自家企业“实习工作”的他的心情？虽然托尼之前似乎邀请他加入复仇者联盟，但那也只是对他能力上的认可吧……彼得一时陷入混乱，不断加速的心跳驱使他做出反应——振奋，和几乎要膨胀开来的喜悦充满胸腔，令他飘飘欲仙，下一秒便稀里糊涂地一口答应了。彼得不知道托尼是否在迁就他，不然他俩就真的成就了只有小说情节里才有的“双向暗恋”。现在想想，或许他当时应该先拒绝他一次，看看那个自尊心极高的男人会有什么反应。

不管怎样，这算是在他们成为恋人之后彼得为托尼过的第一次生日，结果现实和他的想象背道而驰。他期待和托尼的二人世界，而不是又一场作秀似的交际应酬。此刻，托尼被四五个花枝招展、穿金戴银的女人围在中间谈笑风生，并准备去接其中一个女人递给他的鸡尾酒。正在这时，隔空飞来几缕蛛丝缠住了高脚酒杯，还没等众人反应过来，杯子就被从女人手中扯落摔得粉碎。

“真对不起，史塔克先生……”

托尼心不在焉地摆了摆手表示不介意，接着四下张望将目光锁定在吧台边全场唯一的高中生身上，挑挑眉对他比了个口型。彼得读出是“Behave（老实点）”。换做之前，彼得一定马上乖乖就范，但现在的他只觉满心不服气。所幸在他故意撅起嘴表示不满后，托尼朝他张开手臂做出了一个拥抱的姿势。彼得立刻跳起来拨开人群奋力向他挤去。然而就在快要跑到对方跟前时，一个西装革履的小个子男人又不知从哪里冒了出来结结实实横插在两人中间，面向托尼笑容可掬。

“您好，史塔克先生，我是国防部直属……”

彼得灰溜溜回到他的小角落，绝望到甚至想干脆从包里拿出作业做算了。其实这期间也有一些男男女女过来向他问长问短。彼得有些害羞，尤其在被问到与托尼·史塔克的关系时更是闪烁其词。虽然他很想直接承认，但不知道这么做是否合托尼的心意，转念一想又觉得自己应该理直气壮告诉所有人他在跟托尼交往。彼得一盘接一盘消灭着布丁和水果，视线来来回回跟随应接不暇的托尼，鼓着腮帮子瞪他——今晚他们还没好好说上一句话呢！

终于，彼得瞄准一个托尼上洗手间的机会尾随他走进去。见托尼低着头在洗手，他先是轻手轻脚靠近一段距离，随后猛地跳扑过去从身后环抱住托尼的脖子。

“生日快乐，史塔克先生！”

男人身上淡淡的古龙水味混着熟悉的雪茄清香钻入鼻子，令彼得顿感无比安心，于是更加亲昵地蹭了蹭对方宽阔的后背。托尼慢条斯理地擦干净手，直起身揉了揉他的脑袋。

“谢谢你，小孩。听着，我现在得回客厅去了……”

“不要，我想跟您再多待一会儿。”

“大人之间还有正事要谈。一会儿结束之后好好陪你——意思是，今晚你可以留下来。”

“真的？太好了！”彼得情不自禁在托尼脸颊上亲了一口，放开对方的脖子开始在自己外套里翻找。转眼间托尼已经走到了门口。

“史塔克先生？”

“还有什么事，小孩？”

“还有多久？我是说，多久结束？”

托尼叹了口气，耐着性子道：“我不知道。这很难说，你瞧，副总统刚到……”

“万一你们得谈上一整晚呢？今天可是您的生日啊。”

“这就由不得我决定了。”

“可是您刚才说要陪我！”

“现在不是撒娇的时候，彼得。”托尼对着镜子整了整领带，抬脚向外走去。“不许喝酒。困了就让哈皮领你去睡觉。你可以睡我的卧室……”

“史塔克先生！”彼得大步追过去，手里紧攥着一个小小的礼品袋，带着央求的口吻大声道，“我还特意为您准备了生日礼物——一个礼拜前就准备好了——您不想看看吗？”

“噢，巧克力什么的就留着自己吃吧，小孩。你的心意我已经收到了。”

托尼的声音回荡在空旷的洗手间里。彼得站在门口失落地目送他投在墙上的影子远去，又低头看看手中快被揉皱的纸袋。沮丧夹着一股无名的怒火窜上心头，彼得一咬牙，转身将礼物狠狠扔进垃圾桶。

＊

酒精使世界看起来朦胧得像被万花筒里的棱镜折射过——起码在彼得眼里是这样。他越来越意识到酒精是个发泄愤怒和烦恼的有效工具。虽然稀薄的理智不断提醒他这样做很危险，但被良好抑制了十八年的叛逆情绪仿佛一夜之间全爆发了出来。托尼多次告诫他不许沾烟酒，然而此刻他已经三杯马天尼下肚，斜斜歪倒在吧台里陷入云里雾里的迷幻境界。

彼得从心底仰慕和爱恋着托尼·史塔克。他害怕这份心情最终得不到重视，而托尼只是一贯把他当小孩，用他那副花花心肠让他产生多余的妄想。他很想相信和遵从托尼的每一句话——他一直信仰于他——可彼得现在觉得违逆信仰的感觉也不错。人总要在什么时候突破一些底线，拿一无所有做赌注，去追逐那种危险的、甚至是有去无回的激情。

「不许喝酒。」

彼得直起身从头顶货架上的几瓶烈酒里随手拎出一瓶，拔出瓶塞仰头就是一阵猛灌。他感到热度一点点攀上喉咙，思绪恍惚，胸腔与腹中翻滚起阵阵烧灼感。

“彼得？你躲在这里干什么……你怎么在喝酒？！”

面前忽然响起一个高分贝的声音，随即一大片阴影笼罩下来。彼得茫然地抬起头，尝试了几次目光对焦都失败了。哈皮·霍根在他面前蹲下来，一把抽出他攥在手里的酒瓶。他似乎想做出父母在犯了错的小孩面前那种威严、郑重的表情，结果却使他的脸显得更加僵硬、扭曲，像被在石膏模具上刻歪了两三笔。

“你这样让我向梅怎么交代！”

“哈皮，你怎么对我阿姨直呼其名……”

“这……彼得，我们正在谈你的问题！而且你这么做，老板也会不高兴的。”

哈皮提到的人物戳到了他的痛处。彼得挥挥手罕见地摆出一副不耐烦的模样，撑起身子几次想起来却又倒了回去。他胡乱拨开额前垂落的刘海，又用手背贴了贴脸颊，闷闷不乐地嘟囔一句：

“他才不在意我……”

“你说什么？”

“我说，托尼·史塔克才不会在意我这种小孩子的事！”

哈皮不明白彼得为什么一下子发那么大的火，他以为他和托尼吵架了。

“应酬，商谈，加班，交际……要用‘大人的世界’这样的理由搪塞我到什么时候啊！我也在很努力地去理解他，可是、可是史塔克先生心里真的有我吗？”

“好了，冷静一点，彼得。”哈皮笨拙地试图安抚已经开始不断揪扯自己头发并抹起眼泪来的高中生，用自己庞大的身躯将他揽到怀里，拍了拍他的背，“你醉了，你不知道自己在说什么。”

“我知道，哈皮，我被甩了，呜呜……”

“我不清楚你俩之间到底发生了什么，但我刚才跟在老板身边的时候听到他其实一直把你挂在嘴边。”

话音刚落，哈皮听到抽泣声突然小了下去，怀中不安的挣扎动作也减缓了不少。

“反正就是讲你们之间的故事，怎么相遇的，还有你干的那些‘傻事‘——相信我，这个部分他绝对提得最多。”

“真的？”

“什么？你说他抖出去的你那些糗事？没错。”

“史塔克先生真的有提到我？”

“是啊，而且是一直——我刚才说了，一直。我甚至都搞不懂就你一个小孩子的事他怎么能扯那么多……”

哈皮慢慢扶彼得起来，还贴心地给他递过一杯柠檬水。彼得非但没觉得头晕脑胀的情况有所好转反而从头到脚更加力不从心——这次是因为意料之外的欣喜和悸动。

“谢谢你，哈皮。我说真的，要不是你告诉我这些，我……我差点就误会史塔克先生了。”

彼得破涕为笑——喝醉的人典型的那种呆滞而茫然的傻笑——并浑浑噩噩伸手去接那杯水。然而还没来得及碰到杯子，彼得便觉胃里一阵翻江倒海，伴随痉挛般的抽痛。他强忍了几次，终于还是哇地一声吐在了哈皮身上。

“天呐，我真抱歉！哈皮，我……呕——”

正当全场的注意力就要被吸引到他们身上来时，四周的立体音响一下子炸开震耳欲聋的舞厅音乐。

“看在上帝的份上——”哈皮绝望地大吼，“彼得！这可是老板送我的最贵的西装！”

之后的三十分钟里，彼得在洗手间对着马桶吐了个天昏地暗。他感觉身体状况糟透了，然而心情却好得仿佛徘徊在云端。他模模糊糊觉得自己前一秒还在为可能被抛弃的事实自暴自弃、伤心欲绝，现在已经激动地想一头冲出去沿着环海公路跑上几圈——真是不可思议。这大概就是托尼常常诟病他的“青年人令人头疼的情绪化表现”。

彼得抬起头擦了把嘴，晃了晃脑袋试图让自己的身体像精神一样重新振作。但他显然低估了酒精的神秘威力。彼得爬起来，东倒西歪地摸索了半天也没能拉开门闩，只好一使劲撞开了隔间的门。接着一抬眼，惊奇地发现托尼·史塔克正跪在梳洗台旁的垃圾桶前匆匆翻找着什么。他找得十分专注，把捡出来的纸团丢得满地都是，完全没在意从隔间闯出来后就呆愣在原地的彼得。然后，只见他先是一怔，随后小心翼翼用双手捧出一个被揉得皱巴巴的纸袋。彼得一眼便认出那是他送给他的生日礼物。

——托尼·史塔克，史塔克工业的领头人、最受世界欢迎的超级英雄，跪在洗手间翻了半天垃圾桶，只为找他送给他的生日礼物。

“史塔克先生。”

托尼闻声抬头，锐利的视线射向他。两人一时大眼瞪小眼，都静止在极度震惊中没有任何动作。只是彼得不得不扶着墙才能站稳。

“您在……”

“我以为你睡了。小孩，你怎么还没睡？”

“史塔克先生，您在翻垃圾桶。”

“都几点了？等等，你竟然还喝了酒！”

“那是我送您的礼物，对不对？”

“哈皮在哪儿？他怎么没出来拦着你？”

“可是我把礼物扔了。您翻垃圾桶就是为了找这个？”

“背着我喝酒的事你可别想就这么算了，彼得。”

“我想起来了……我们吵了架，史塔克先生。因为我觉得你根本就不重视我，也不重视我的礼物……呜呜……”

“我重视你的一切！彼得，你是我最重视的人。”托尼一下子提高音量，站起身三两步走到彼得面前，把手里的礼品袋举到他面前，“不然你以为我刚才在做什么？你知道我找了多久吗？居然还敢把要送我的礼物扔到垃圾桶里去，小孩，你想让我怎么惩罚你？嗯？”

“可是……可是……”彼得手足无措地看着他，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。托尼的话字字击打在他心弦上，使他不由自主心跳加速。此刻他满脸通红，又是哭又是笑，“我以为……您不是真的喜欢我，只是把我当小孩子。我真的不想给您造成任何负担或困扰。如果您只是想安慰我当初才那么说的话，就算您现在要结束也——”

一股大力倏地将他扯了过去。托尼动作粗暴地把他推到梳洗台上。还没等彼得反应过来，后背已经重重撞上了冰凉的镜子，脑袋嗡嗡作响。托尼扣住他的双肩强迫他与他对视：那道锋利的、冷酷的、专注于他的、充满无限激情与压抑的欲望的目光几乎让彼得在一瞬间沦陷。他在托尼·史塔克面前是那般渺小和狼狈、那么冒失和感性，又那样迷恋得无可救药……

“你在我眼里永远是个孩子，彼得。我希望你一直做这样善良勇敢的你，或者在必要的时候成为蜘蛛侠——这是我们的责任。可是这和我对你的爱并不冲突：我可以肯定，也和你对我的喜欢一样。听着，彼得，我从来不拿感情上的事随便安慰人或开玩笑……噢，上帝啊，别逼我把这些话说出来！你是特殊的，帕克先生——你对于我来说独一无二，我重视你胜过这个世界上任何一个人。”

十八岁的彼得·帕克在那一刻相信自己是这个世界上最幸福的人。

他于是慢慢向前倾过身子，一点点搂住托尼的脖子，同时感到男人健壮的手臂紧紧环上了他的后背。在这之前彼得不懂得任何接吻技巧也没有经验，他吻上托尼的唇的时候完全是由于情绪使然。所幸托尼很快接过主权，卷过他的舌头引领他向内探索。湿润、温热地交缠着，浓烈的酒精味在两人唇齿间逐渐蔓延开来。

一吻结束后，彼得感觉自己有点喘不上气。而托尼一手搂着他的腰，另一只手已经在灵活地拆礼物了。

“您瞧，史塔克先生，这哪里是巧克力。”彼得咧开嘴，傻乎乎又得意洋洋地笑起来。

生日礼物是一只印有钢铁侠头盔图案的金属挂坠，椭圆形的小盒子打开后里面嵌着一张两人之前合拍的搞怪大头照。托尼盯着照片看了十几秒，当即从口袋里掏出爱车的钥匙扣，把挂坠扣了上去。

“您喜欢吗，史塔克先生？”

“嗯……算是个惊喜——很大的惊喜。”

＊

与此同时，哈皮换上了一套员工工作服，垂头丧气地提着被弄脏的三件套和梅·帕克在男洗手间外视频通话了将近二十分钟。

“我绝对不会把老板送的任何一件东西扔掉。”

“放心，亲爱的，我们可以把它拿到干洗店去。但你最好先找个盆子盛点水把衣服浸泡一会儿。毕竟离派对结束还早吧。”

哈皮于是抬脚向洗手间里走去，边走边调整镜头让梅得以看到客厅里的盛况。“噢，早得很呢。我可能到明天上午都没法赶到你那儿去了。”

“看起来真热闹。话说，彼得怎么样了？他一晚上都没接我电话……WHAT THE F——”

哈皮手机里的梅忽然发出一声尖叫，哈皮也像被什么魔咒击中似地定在原地，双眼发直。在两人视线的正前方，彼得坐在梳洗台上分开双腿交叉夹着托尼的腰，捧住托尼的脸颊将他的墨镜推到额头上。托尼的手探进男孩的衣摆将那件衬衫推到胸口，急躁地在他裸露出来的肌肤上游走和爱抚。两人正吻得如胶似漆、忘情忘我，粗重喘息和撩人的呻吟此起彼伏。

五秒钟后，哈皮迅速调整了手机的镜头位置。

“哈皮，你看到了吗！那、那是彼得……彼得和什么男人在一起吗！？他们在做什么？！”

惊慌失措的男孩条件反射地往托尼怀里钻，并一把扯过托尼的西装外套想遮住自己的脸。托尼转过头倒是一脸镇定自若，还显出点被打扰的不约。他勾了勾手指示意呆若木鸡的哈皮把手机拿过来（哈皮甚至没注意到自己在走过去时已经变成了同手同脚）。托尼重新反转了镜头，对同样呆若木鸡的梅扬起一如既往的笑容。

“那个男人就是我，梅女士。”

“史塔克先生！彼得……你们……”

“您是想听这个小孩自己告诉你，还是我来告诉您呢？您知道，通常我不喜欢做解释这类的活儿。或许您在六个小时后就可以在纽约各大媒体报纸上看到‘托尼·史塔克和彼得·帕克正在交往且热恋中’的新闻。所以，在那之前，请尽情期待和想象吧。”

“顺带一提，梅女士，您的外甥跟我在一起好得很。他会在两个月后向麻省理工递交申请，并在十天后拿到录取通知书——如果你们对此没有任何异议的话。不过现在我只想请求您一件事——当然不是原谅或者理解那种我认为您一定已经在做的事——我希望您能批准彼得今晚住我家，最好之后能让他再住上一阵子。关于他人生和学业上的一切，我都会好好调……教导他的。”

将手机抛回哈皮手里，托尼一把打横抱起已经脸红到耳根的男孩，大步离开洗手间。

“对了，哈皮，把那些衣服扔了吧。我会再给你准备三套西装，连同这个月的工资一起发给你的。相信我，你其实很适合灰色和海军蓝。”

走到门口时托尼又转过头冲哈皮眨了下眼。

“还有，一会儿出去别忘记告诉他们：爸爸的生日派对结束了。”

一直等到托尼走远，哈皮一松手，三件套垂直落进垃圾桶。

“我一定是在做梦。”他结结巴巴地说道。

“那我们一定是在做同一个梦。”

＊

第二天下午，托尼·史塔克神清气爽走在复仇者总部的大楼里。史蒂夫·罗杰斯迎面向他走来，微笑着冲他打了声招呼。

“下午好，队长。”托尼露齿一笑，变戏法似地亮出爱车钥匙扣在对方面前甩了两下。“想不想带巴基开车出去兜兜风？我的车可以借你们。”

“又再炫耀你的小宝贝？”路过的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫朝他翻了个白眼，“你今天问过多少人了？”

娜塔莎走后，史蒂夫瞄了一眼钥匙扣，无奈又尴尬地耸了耸肩。

“知道吗，托尼，这是你今天第三次问我了——不用了，谢谢，我和巴基都没空。”

“噢……是这样吗？”托尼挠了挠头，余光瞄到一旁匆匆走过的布鲁斯·班纳，一转身又潇洒地亮出钥匙扣甩了甩。

“博士，如果你现在要用车的话——”

“老兄，我不会开车。”

托尼在走廊里哼着小调来回溜达，期待下一个人从他身边经过。正在这时，尼克·弗瑞的那只毛茸茸圆滚滚的橘猫步态优雅地蹭到他身边。托尼蹲下身，拎着钥匙扣在猫面前甩来甩去。

“小猫咪，你知道这个是什吗？这是我家小孩送我的生日礼物，全宇宙独一无二！它可比你吃过的任何奇奇怪怪的东西都——”

猫眯起眼，蓦地张开血盆大口，伸出的若干黏黏糊糊的触手瞬间将钥匙扣吞没。猫接着舔了舔爪子美滋滋地打了个饱嗝，竖起尾巴步态优雅地走开了。


End file.
